oneshots bungo stray dogs
by 77cherry
Summary: requests are open! wp: @77cherry ao3: 77cherry


The usual bar.

Your favorite dress.

The same damn music.

Everything is as routinary as it usually seems. But one thing's different this time... **it's going to be your last.**

Your mind wanders as you stare at the diffusing poison you added to your drink. '_What a boring way to die._' you thought.

You don't have a specific reason, really. So why the suicide?

You don't even know what your problem is; and that **is** the problem. **You don't know why.**

You're not sad. But you're not happy either.

Ironic and shallow as people may see it, it's a tough ordeal you're in － the state of having neither happiness nor sadness in life.

You raised the glass to touch your lips. One sip and it's all over. This boring, neutral "life".

But cold, pale hands stopped yours.

"Excuse me?" You raised a brow to the stranger. How dare he ruin the last minute of your 'big day'.

The man smiled bitterly, making his purple eyes look even more tired. "Don't." He's tall. pale. slim. scary... but somehow his fluffy hat tones down the last adjective.

"And why not?"

"You poisoned it."

"I did not. Let go." You said not even batting an eye, like the good liar you were. You were sure nobody saw you do it. And the liquid was colorless too.

"You didn't? How about I drink it to see?" He said with a teasing tone and a provoking smile.

"Okay. Stop, stop." You admit in defeat but he won't stop placing the glass near his lips as if to sip, so you pull it away harshly and it all spills on your favorite white dress. Not that you care about it anyway. You were just about to kill yourself a few seconds ago so '_fuck this dress_' you thought. "How do you know?"

"Because I am God." He said. '_God? Him? Bullshit.' _But it somehow sent you shivers. You wonder why. You give nothing but a blank stare. A blank stare that clearly and powerfully says_ 'so what? I'm an atheist so fuck off'_. He spoke again, not backing off despite your rude stare, still wearing that annoying smile, "How about a dance?"

Despite the hesitation, you took his hand. Not because you're up for a dance. Nor because he was actually handsome, which you have to embarrassingly admit to yourself though, but that's not it.

You know you can't trust this guy. Everything about him screams shady.

But still, you took his hand. And without a word, you let him lead you through the dance floor.

Because... you wanted to die today anyway.

You wanted to die because you were bored.

Really, really bored.

You were tired of this routinary life.

You were tired living every day as if there's already a pattern to follow all laid out.

But there comes this guy, who sees right through your long-awaited plan for suicide.

Spills a glass of brandy on your white dress.

Tells you he is God.

And asks you for a dance.

"_How odd._" You mused, looking him in the eye, as you danced to a ballad whose title you couldn't care less about. You wonder when you last said this. When you last encountered something _odd_ like this. Something new to your day that confirms you're not a robot after all. Something that makes you think '_what if... there can be more to life?_' Why'd you have to find a little spark like it now when you've already made up your mind? When you finally decided to die?

"Why'd you stop me?" your thoughts are flooding and you asked him without thinking.

He didn't answer. He smiled again. But not that annoying one, this time. It was a sad smile. He pressed your hand entwined with his tighter, and pulled your waist closer. Not breaking eye contact from the moment you took his hand until you started dancing.

"Why'd you stop me?" you ask again.

"I told you. Didn't I? _**I am God**_." He kisses you lightly. His lips were soft but they were as cold as his hands. In a snap, you just felt your heart stop... literally.

Your eyes widened, panicking for a split-second. But you calmed down as everything was fading into darkness. Because... isn't this what you always wanted?

He gently whispers to your ear, "_**And only God has the right to take a man's life.**_"He smiles to you... one last time, before you were completely swallowed by the dark. "_**Good night.**_"

A/N: requests are open! by the way, i have wattpad and ao3 accs under the same username. feel free to interact! :)


End file.
